Its My New Start
by Koiice
Summary: Roxas is a young teenager who has just moved to Twilight Town, he hardly sees his father and his mother is too fussy, and every morning the same red haired boy throws a news paper at his face. Whats a boy to do? Will love bloom or will wars arise?
1. New House

**Well hewo, this is my very first Kingdom Hearts story and if im doing a bad job of writing it please flame me -begs-**

**Roxas: You are so pathetic..**

**Nakura: DONT BUTT IN!!!  
Anyways like i was saying, its my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic so there may be a few mistakes, if so just point them out to me thank you!! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

Summary: Roxas is a young teenager who has just moved to Twilight Town, he hardly sees his father and his mother is too fussy, and every morning the same red haired boy throws a news paper at his face. Whats a boy to do? Will love bloom or will wars arise?

Pairings:  
Axel + Roxas  
Xigbar + Demxy + Zexion  
Sora + Riku

**Axel: And let the story begin!.!.!**

* * *

"Well, here we are Roxas, A new place, a new start!"  
The young blonde haired teen looked up at the sky sighing heavily. "Will Dad be home soon?"  
"I'm sorry Roxas, but, I don't know, L..look on the bright side, he got you a new phone didn't he!" The blonde sighed again and pulled his new phone from his pocket, examining the checkered white and black cover he dropped it back into his pant-leg pocket. 'Oh Dad, when will you be back...you never stay home..!' 

Following the long raven black haired woman into the snowy white house, the blonde teen known as Roxas smiled just a little. It would be a new start, New school, New friends, and most importantly, New enemies!

-------

"Hello Cloud, is that you?"

"Yes Tifa, I'm here, what's up?"

With a sigh Tifa replied, "Roxas misses you!"

"I know, he's left dozens of text messages in my inbox."

"Have you replied to any of them?"

"Only a few, Im mostly travelling and don't get them till I stop."

"Cloud, please come home, Roxas really misses you, and so do I!"

"I miss you too, I can't promise anything but I will try to be home by next week, Ok!"

"Ok Cloud, I trust you, Keep safe. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Bye."

"Seeya!"

-------

"Night Mum!"  
"Goodnight Roxas hunnie, Don't forget, you have school tomorrow!"  
Roxas rolled his eyes and replied gruffly, "Yeah, Ok, Night!"  
Closing his bedroom door Roxas walked over to his window, looking out he could tell that his life would all change. The street was dark, warm and yet friendly. 'Back in Twilight Town,' he thought, 'the streets would have been light with a few neno lights from my favourite stores, and never would the alleys be as empty as this. It's the complete opposite of home!'  
Moving from the window Roxas redirected himself to his dressing mirror. His bright sky blue eyes stared anagrly back at him. Rakeing a hand through his messy blonde hair he let out a deep and heavy sigh before flopping down onto his messy unmade bed, not bothering to undress, he pulled out his checkered phone from his pant-leg and flipping it open, he began to write a text. His fingers worked fast over the keys as he had his first phone when he was five!

'Hey Dad, Howz wrk goin? I dnt lke it ere, this place is screwd up! I wnt 2 leave alredy! Mis U Roxas X.'

Finishing his text and hitting the send button he flipped his phone shut and threw it carelessly next to him. Snuggling into his soft, fluffy pillow the blonde teen let his eyes droop shut and fell slowly into a deep sleep. Soon dreams began to fill his head of what his life would become and what challenges lay ahead!

* * *

**Nakura: Well there we have it, I knew its short but come on, its just the first chappie, it just showing you the main charater and how he feel right, right!**

**Axel: Shut up Nakura, N-A-K-U-R-A, Got It Memorized!**

**Roxas: Axel I hate it when you say that!**

**Axel: What? Got It Memorized? But i love saying that, thats what makes me, me!**

**Roxas: Well its stupid!**

**Axel: No its not!**

**Roxas: Yes it is!**

**Nakura: Well seen as they are arguing and wont be saying it, I WILL! Please Review, flames are welcome, thank you for reading and see you next time! Bye!**


	2. My First Day

**Hewo there, its me again your favorite late story writer, just kidding, im sorry for the lateness in chapter submissions but ive just moved into a different school for 6th form and woah homework you wouldnt believe, but then again what do you expect from Btech in Drama. Now enough rambling and on with the story!**

**Roxas: Now this chapter is going to relate more to the summary. . .**

**Axel: I hope so that last chapter was shit!**

**Nakura: No it was goo...okies maybe it was abit crap but hey im working on it!**

**Roxas: Yeah you better!**

**Demyx: Nakura does not own Kingdom Hearts because it would all be fluffy, pink and gay like Marly!!**

**Marluixa: HEY!!!**

* * *

As the morning sun rise shone a beam of light into the open window, a small messy blonde haired boy rolled around his unmade bed. Pulling himself to a sitting position and stretching his arms above his head he let out a long, deep yawn. Grabbing his small, blue clock from under his bed he saw it read 5:30 AM. _'Fucking hell, it's too early...' _Runing a hand through his curls he stood up and pushed his window open. Looking out he could see the still rising sun tinting the town with a pinkish-morning glow. Breathing in the fresh cool air the blonde teen hapily stared out at the long shadows cast by the distant sun. 

After a few minuets of lazily watching the slow rising and the long shadows grow smaller the teen stretched up and turn slightly away from the window until something, or someone caught his eye! The someone who caught his eye was the strangest thing the small teen had ever lay eyes on. The someone was riding bike and had a big shoulder bag slung over their broad shoulders, inside the bag was a large bundle of newspapers. But that wasn't what was strange about this someone, no, the strange thing about this someone was the firey red spikes on this person's head. It was hair! The red spiked hair was poiting in every direction. When the someone turned their head the blonde could tell that it was a male on the bike.The male had two diamond shaped marks on his long pale face, just below his bright green eyes. This teenager looked really odd riding on his bike, because of his long thin figure, which happened to be a problem as his knees were pratically in his face, and dark dress sence. He wore tight black jeans that clung to his long slim legs, a tight black shirt which clung to his slightly muscular chest and stomach, and black and pink VANS on his slightly large feet.

As the blonde boy continued to stare at the firey red teen, he didn't register a newspaper flying through his window and hitting him square in the face. Falling backwards onto his bed he stood as quickly as he fell and glared out the window at the long thin teen who yelled a 'SORRY!' without stopping to see the damage. "Why that fucking..." As the boy began to curse the teen heard a long gutiar solo play from his black and white checkered mobile phone, which was laying carelessly on the bed. The blonde began to rub the now red mark on his face as he walked towards his phone as 'Antic Cafe's' lead singer Miku started to sing the first verse to 'Escapism.' Flipping it open he saw it was a text from his Dad, Cloud.

_'Roxas, I no u mis Twilite Twn but this is ur new home. U start skool 2day dnt u, try 2 make sum friends ok, tlk 2 u l8er, dad x'_

Roxas sighed at his dads text the smiled a little before replying.

_'Yeah I gt skool, ill try nd make friends but cnt promise anything kay, have fun, Rox x'_

Flipping his phone shut and grabbing a towel from his cupboard the teen known as Roxas papped over to the bathroom. "Maybe this year, will be different!"

-------

"Hey Axel, get your skinny ass down here now! We're gonna be late!" Yelled a tall thin teenager around the age of 17, his face was long but slightly round, he had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which looked like the love child of a mullet and a mohawk. Pulling at his blue striped tie he began to pace up and down the messy apppartment building, hearing a few bumps and bangs from upstairs the dirty blonde haired boy growled and opened his mouth to scream but stopped when his phone began to vibrate voilently in his pant pocket. Picking it out and examining the caller ID he grinned wildly. Moving away from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen and closing the door his accepted the call.

"Hello, Sir!"  
"Hello My sexy little Demyx."  
"How are you?"  
"Im fine, will you be in school today?"  
"Oh yes Sir, Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
"Oh good, Can't wait to see your sexy, fine ass in History class."  
"Same here," Hearing a few bumps on the stairs Demyx bagan to panic. "Got to go, see ya!"  
"See you too hunnie, love you!"  
"Love you too!"

Quickly hanging up the boy turned around to meet green eyes bearing down into his own. "Hey Dem, who was on the phone?" The dirty blonde haired stuttered slightly, "Oh ummm, T...that was Naminè, yeah Naminè she said she'd see us on the bus, Thats 's right!"  
The red haired male shook his wild mane of head and chuckled, "I thought she was home schooled, why would she get on the bus?" Leaning down to the smaller man's ear he whispered gently, "And Dem, We don't even get the bus!"  
The teen scratched the back of his head and quickly changed the subject, "Well come on then, lets get a move on, we're gonna be late and its the first day of school, you bringing your skateboard cool so am I, Lets go!"  
Grabbing his white and blue patterned skateboard and throwing it out the front door he kicked off the step and rolled out onto the pavement. "Come on Axe!"  
The red head sighed and grabbed a pair of black and red rollerskates, slipping them on and rolling slowly to Demyx, shutting and locking his door behind him, he asked gently, "Dem, what are you hiding from me? Seriously why would Naminè call you, I mean come on, you know better than I do that she's got the hots for me!"  
"Axel that's sick, she does so not have the hots for you, She's too busy drawing that dream guy of hers, and hey where's your board?"  
The green eyed male sighed and jumped a near by bench, "Board broke when I done that rail slide with Zexy, and Naminè creeps me out about her dream guy, but whats worse is whenever she draws him, she draws me aswell and I actually think I'll meet him someday..."  
The blonde haired male looked over at the red head and suddenly burst out in laughter. "Y...you werido, It's just a drawing HAHAHA..!" Axel glared at the the boy, looked ahead then smirked, "Yeah and that's just...A REALLY BIG STONE!"  
Demyx stopped laughing and looked down as his board connected with the stone and threw him off. Landing ungracefully onto his butt Axel fell over his own feet in laughter at the other boy. "Man that was way too cool for school Hahaha!"

-----------

Walking aorund and looking for the main desk Roxas began to worry, the bell had gone 15 minuets ago and he still couldn't find the main desk. 'Oh god, first day of school and I'm already late, I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble..!' Looking along the walls and corridors to see if he could find and sign or person that could point him in the right direction, he found nothing. 'I'm doomed!'

"AXEL! HEY AXEL, WHAT HOME-ROOM YOU IN?" Turning quickly to look down the right hand corridor Roxas saw what appeared to be two boys, one on a skateboard the other on skates, rolling down the halls!  
Roxas stared at the two loud teenagers as they rolled past him, Roxas suddenly recognised one of them as the newspaper boy from the early morning. Opening his mouth to shout at the tall red head he was cut off by an extremely hyperactive guy with a love-child haircut. "OH MY GOD!"  
Roxas looked past he boy to see the red head roll out of sight. "You are just too cute! I'm Demyx, what's your name? Are you new here? I was new once! Are you alright? Do you need help? What did you have for dinner last night?"  
The blonde haired boy stared at the quizzing teen and replied "Hi?" Demyx turned to look behind him and sighed before looking back at Roxas. "So, you gonna answer my questions?"  
Smiling brightly as he stared into the bright blue orbs of the smaller boy, Roxas answered, "Thank you, Nice to meet you, My name's Roxas, Yes I'm new here, Yay? No I'm lost, Yes I need help, and I had a Salad for dinner!"

Demyx looked surprised as Roxas answered all his questions, no one stopped to answered his questions. Not his best friend Axel or his secret lover. "Oh..., Cool, Um, I'll take you to the office then."  
Roxas smiled brightly as Demyx lead the way to the schools office, following the now silent male, Roxas looked about the walls. Drawings, Paintings and Photography covered them, all different sizes and colours, bright and dark, heavy and light. It was beautiful to look upon, it was so calming. Still gazing upon the wonderful colours the blonde boy bumped into the taller male. "Hey, Why'd you stop?"  
The male replied, "We're here! Hope you speak again soon Roxas, It's been real!" Turning on his heel the older male disappeared down the long corridor.

Taking a deep breath Roxas stood at the office desk and looked about for the secretary. "Um...Hello?"  
From behind the desk a woman in her early twenty's stood up and smiled brightly at him. "Hello there, you must be our transfer student, Here's your timetable and list of teachers, Leon is your form tutor, his room is the IT department, up the stairs and to your left. Enjoy your day!"  
Nodding gently Roxas took his timetable from the desk and made his way to his new form room. Upon reaching the closed door to his class, he sighed, reaching out for the door handle, "OI! What do you think your doing?"

Turning around Roxas saw three teenagers looking extremely out of place as they weren't wearing the original school uniform, these people were wearing black trousers, black shirts and a blue tie with a white badge pinned to it. The white badge read in golden letters, 'School Presidents.'  
"What are you doing in 'MY' hallways, Kid! Shouldn't you be in nursery?" The male at the front wore a grey hat over his short blonde locks and a long scar adored his face.  
"Yeah this is Seifer's hallway ya' know!" The tallest male had a darkish skin colour and well built, he had slightly large muscles and short black hair.  
"Beat it!" The third person in the group was a short girl, she had sort silver hair covering one of her red eyes and had sharp features.

Roxas sighed and told the three very gently, "I'm new here, sorry if I'm in your way but I just want to get to class." The boy known as Seifer started to laugh wildly and the two behind him copied. "Look Kid, I don't care if you've been at this school for 7000 years, This is 'MY' hallway and I want you out! Rai, Get him!"  
Roxas' eye widened as the dark skinned male walked towards him, crackling his knuckles and gripping Roxas shirt he grinned. "Do it Rai, teach that Kid a lesson he'll never forget!" Pulling his fist back, Roxas closed his eyes as the fist made contact with his cheek. Again and again his face was hit, Roxas tasted fresh blood within his mouth as the fist continuously made contact with his face, Roxas could hear the laughter erupt from the leader of the group. "That's enough Rai, hahaha!" Leaning down to the small boy as Rai dropped him, Seifer hissed, "You best not get on the bad side of me again Kid, you listening, Cause the next time you do, We'll break every bone in your body!"  
As Roxas watched the group walk away he began to wipe the blood dripping from his mouth. _'Fucking bastards, I hate school already!' _Just as Roxas finished his thoughts the class room door opened hitting him in the back and knocking him forward. "Oh, Sorry I didn't see you down there, Hey! You ok?" Looking up sky blue orbs connected with sky blue orbs. Both eyes stared at each other for a few moments before they were forced to part as a tall brown haired male pulled the apart. "Sora I thought I told you to take the note to the Profes...sor, What's going on here?"

Looking up Roxas saw his new teacher Leon, longish brown hair shaping his face, a scar like that one on Seifer adorned his face and he was well built and really tall. "Mr Leon I think this is or new classmate...!" Gripping Roxas by the arm Leon smiled gently at him and turned to the boy called Sora. "New task Sora, Take or new friend to the nurses office and stay with him at all times, so in other words, your off timetable!"  
Sora stood up like he was in the army and saluted the teacher before taking Roxas gently by the arm and leading him down the hallway. "So you must be Roxas, it's really nice to meet you, I'm Sora!"  
Roxas looked up at the boy and realised just how similar in appearance they were. The boy had brown spikes that stood up at the front and lay flat at the back, bright blue eyes and soft facial features.  
"Yeah, Hey Sora, who were those people who wore the white badges?" The brown haired boy sighed and asked, "Did one claim that the hallways 'belonged' to him? And did one say 'Ya'Know' at the end of sentences? And was the last one a girl who only said one word?" Roxas nodded. "Roxas I want you to stay away from them ok. They just big bullies who think about themselves, no one else!"

Roxas nodded again and stayed quite until they reached the nurses office. Sora started banging on the door harshly trying to get some attention from inside then, continuing to hit the door, turning to Roxas. "So Roxas, Have you made any new friends here yet? If not i'll be your friend! We are friends right?"  
As the brunette rambled Roxas was reminded of Demyx and replied, "I met someone but we're not really friends!" Sora squealed in delight and banged harder on the door. As the door opened Sora began hitting someone's face. "Really, how long does it take to answer the door!"  
The young boy faced the 'door' and screamed upon seeing who he was hitting, "I'm really sorry Mr Luxord, Sir! But um...Roxas was beaten up, can you treat him?"  
The man known as Luxord glared at Sora with a bright blue vein popping out of his neck and sighed. "I'll help him, but he's not the only one who's been 'beaten up'! Get in!"

Helping Roxas onto a small bed Luxord looked at his punctured lip and grunted. "It looks like you've punctured your lip." Sora giggled as Roxas rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. "I'll just get some ice! Axel! Get me some ice!"  
_'Axel, That name, Is it him? That bastard from this morning?" _Looking past the school 'nurse' Roxas saw him! Those gravity deifying red spikes for hair, those bright green eyes, long pale face. It was him!

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**Wells, there you have it finally the second chapter, I know that this shouldn't be an excuse but i really have been busy lately, I moved into a new school and didn't like it so ive been trying left, right and centre to move out but no where wants me. Plus im overloaded with course work and plays so im really sorry. But I will try to update every story I can get my hands on okies **

**Roxas: Why did you make me a wimp? Against Seifer, Come on SEIFER?!?!**

**Nakura: Cause you are and you know it!**

**Axel: This is gonna turn ugly, Dem, would you please do the honours!**

**Demyx: Please read and review remember Nakura loves reviews and if you do review you'll get an answer back and a great big hug in a mug!**

**Axel: Your an idiot Dem, THATS A SOUP ADVERT!**


End file.
